Earth-X SaraAlexRuby POV
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: Sara,Ruby, and Alex, all have a threesome, this is a one off fanfic from the cross over special Earth-x.


**This story is a request, and I thought it was a good idea. The basic synopsis, is that when Sara and Alex were making out Ruby was easedropping on them, and after she reveals herself, they have a threesome. Please review and let me know what you thought. Also just to clarify Ruby is 14 in this story.**

Sara and Alex were drinking, and were talking about what they were going through. They were talking about what was stressing them out lately. They were just having a good old time, laughing and drinking they were both having a blast.

What they didn't know was that Ruby was present, and she was ease dropping on there conversation. Then they downed there drinks, after that Sara and Alex ran off, and went somewhere a little bit more private.

What they didn't know was that Ruby, was watching them and in the middle of them making out she said I'm I intrupping anything she said. They both stopped making out, and they both turned around, shock that Ruby saw them Kissing.

What the hell are you doing here she said, oh I just wandered over her. I didn't know you were bisexual Alex, that's non of your buisssness she said very embarrassed. She was also very annoyed, because she wanted to relive her wet pussy.

Sara suddenly got a very naughty idea, hey Ruby wanna make this a juicy threesome she said. The idea turned Alex on so much, so she asked if she could spend the night. She really wanted to relive some of her sexual needs, she need to make love to somebody.

Alex's pussy got wet just thinking about it, the idea off a threesome with Ruby really turned her on.

"She agrees but let me ask my mom first she said, alright Alex said I'll let you call you mom." She called up her mom, and said she was gonna spend the night with Ruby.

Oh ok sure honey she said, they both hung up the phone. Then they all go to Alex's place, and they all started stripping till they were all naked.

"Then Sara asked have you ever kissed someone before no she said? "Have you ever had sex with anyone she asked?"

No she said, this is gonna be my first time. well then let's make this the most memorable sex you've will ever have Sara said with a giant smirk on her face.

"Also we'll make your first kiss the most memorable, you'll ever have as well Sara said while lick her lips getting ready to kiss Ruby."

Sara started kissing her on the lips, and Alex was kissing her neck passionately. Then Sara started using her tounge, and Ruby followed suit and they began French kissing Ruby as Passionately as possible

Ruby started to moan a little bit, from all the pleasure, she was experiencing from both there lips touching her lips and neck.

Then Alex started playing with Ruby's tits, and Sara was then started to rub her pussy. Ruby turns started to moan from all the pleasure.

"Oh fuck that feels good she said, I bet it does Sara said as she began to lick her pussy. Then Ruby began to French kiss her, Ruby was feeling so much pleasure at this point. she kept moaning yes Sara, yes Alex oh that feels so good.

Alex then started to play with her tits again, and then she pinched her nipples and made them really hard. Oh fuck that felt good she said, Sara started licking her clit. This sent waves up pleasure throughout her entire body.

Oh fuck that feels good she said oh Sara, Sar quicked her pace. Oh duck yeah Sara Fuck yeah she said that's the spot she said.

Sara kept licking her clit, and Alex was still playing with her breasts. Oh fuck she said, oh my god this feels amazing she said.

Oh fuck I'm cumming she said, and her cum went all over the floor. Now why don't you lick up your cum Sara said, good idea she said and licked all her cum off the floor.

I think that was a good first time, for her don't you think Alex. Oh I think so she said, she'll never forget this sex she had.

"Ruby how did you like that for your first time having sex, and your first time kissing?" "I loved it she said, y'all are both good kissers." "Well thank you they both said, really y'all were they best"

"Thank you they both said blushing, why are y'all blushing Ruby asked?" Oh no reason they both said, looking at each other being really embarrassed.

They talked for a while, about how great there threesome was. Then they all ate dinner, and they were all really tired.

The they all went to bed, then after the Earth-x crisis was over. The next day Alex felt really awkward about the threesom they she had with Sara and Ruby. So she tried to avoid them the whole day. Ruby also felt awkward, and avoided her and Sara the whole day.

The next day they all got together, and talked about it. They made up and didn't think it wasnt wrong or messed up at all. They decided that it was the right thing to do, and that there were no hard feelings. Then they did a group hug and made up.

The next day after the Earth-X stuff was over, and the final battle was over. They all got together and, agreed that they would keep this a secret, they would never tell anyone what happened that night. They all hugged it out in a group hug again, then they all said there goodbyes.

 **The End I hope y'all enjoyed this one off fanfic, also just to yet y'all know I take any requests. Also please review I would Appreciate it**


End file.
